Sonic Adventure 3
by TheMasterLink
Summary: Sonic has a whole new adventure and it isnt eggman. This time Shadows going to destroy the world.


It was another nice day on the beach for Sonic...No trouble...No Battles...And most of all no Eggman. It was the life...That is untill Tails sped up to Sonic.

Sonic look what I made!" Said Tails excitedly.

"What is it Tails?" Asked Sonic peering at the thing in tails hands.

"Its a tracker! With it we can track down Chaos Emeralds!"

"Wha? But we might never use it! I mean Eggmans defeated once and for all!"  
"Sonic...how many times did we have to beat him?"  
"Over 15."  
"Yeah so dont you think he might rise up again?"  
"I guess..."  
"And theres Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge."  
"Okay...Well I-"

Sonic stopped as his phone rang.

"Hello? Shadows loose?"  
Tails listend to sonic talk over a half-hour untill Sonic hung up.

"Shadows loose again Tails. Its up to me to get him."  
Sonic heard his phone ring again.

"What no-What? You forgot to mention that? How stupid are you? Oh well.."

Sonic hung up and turned to tails.

"Bad news Tails hes got all 7 chaos emeralds and is already destroying half the world."  
"Well then we'd better get going if we want to defeat Shadow!" Said Tails.

"Tails this time you should...emm...err...stay here."  
"Why?"  
"Well this time they only asked for me and would hate for someone else to come along..."  
"Well im helping anyways! We can use walkie-talkies. Ill do the research on Shadow you do the brawl."  
"Ok. But if they find out they'll kill you ya know."  
"I dont care as long as its for the whole world."

Tails gave Sonic a Walkie-Talkie as Sonic sped off. Sonic ran over to the side of earth that Shadow was destroying hoping for some info on where shadow might be. He was told Shadow retreated to a underground base after the army came after him. The base was supposed to be near the core of the earth but far enough away so you could live without burning up. Sonic started digging but soon stopped knowing it was stupid to try. He'd have to find where Shadow went in and go in from there. Sonic spent the next 2 days speeding all over the world looking for the entrance. Finnaly he found in deep in the ground. It was a big tunnel maze which you could find dug from the sewer walls. After Sonic found the hole he spent some time looking around the sewars for any patrols that could come up from behind and grab him when he wasnt looking. Sonic found a security camera but that was it.

"Sonic." Said Tails over the walkie-talkie.

"What tails?" Asked Sonic.

"I found out where Shadow is right now?"  
"Where tails?"

"Hes in Japan destroying everything in sight."

"Okay tails over and out."

Sonic sighed as he put away the walkie-talkie and ran over to japan. On the way he saw what he believed to be was the death egg. Sonic stopped and looked around for awhile. It was updated scince the last time he stopped eggman for sure. He went inside it and saw some robots destroying various things. They all wernt eggmans robots so they must have been Shadow's. Sonic ran over and destroyed them all easily than went up to the bridge where eggman sat in a chair crying softly.

"Why did Shadow have to do this?" Eggman cried as he talked about Shadow destroying the place.

Sonic stayed in the Shadows so Eggman would'nt notice him.Soon Sonic ran out and finished running to Japan. There he saw Shadow alright. But Shadow was not what he should have been...Shadow was Huge. Shadow looked like he had the biggest grow'th spurt ever. He was stomping down the homes and buildings like they were ants. Shadow soon turned to Sonic and kicked Sonic. Scince Shadow was so big Sonic was kicked onto angel island.

"It looks like I cant get Shadow like this." Said Sonic.

"Sonic!'" Said Tails.

"What?"  
"Its a robot!"  
"A what?"  
"Shadow made this huge robot of himself and thats what you see!"  
"Then how do I defeat him?"  
"Convince Knuckles to hand over the Master Emerald so you'll have enough power to destroy the robot."  
"Okay."

Sonic ran over to the master emerald.

"Knuckles I need to borrow the-..."

Knuckles wasnt there and Sonic laughed as he read the note attached to the emerald. It said: Gone out for lunch. Please do not steal the emerald untill I return. Sonic laughed so hard Knuckles heard it. But knuckles didnt care because he didnt know what was happening. Sonic grabbed the emerald and went super sonic. He ran over to the edge of the island and jumped ot the Robot Shadow. The Robot didnt turn in time as Sonic Blasted through the robot. The robot fell down and blew up. Thankfully enough it didnt destroy all of Japan. Sonic watched as Shadow looked at Sonic than ran off into the horizen.

"Well Shadow done for Tails."  
"Good now I can go home."  
"Me too."  
"But Sonic?"  
"What?"  
"I heard Knuckles is mad you took his emerald and is destroying China."  
"Will I ever get a rest?"  
"No.

"Hahaha very funny.

"No seriously."

The End.


End file.
